The Snow Phoneix
by Dragon's Flame of Life
Summary: The Dark Lord has taken over Wizarding Britian. Harry was betrayed by his friends. Now the Dark Lord along with his two lovers are looking four him they love him and want him at their side. Chap. 3 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway what so ever.

But I do love the books and fanfics about them.

The Snow Phoneix

Chapter 1 : ) Finding Harry Potter ( :

Prologue

It has been two years since the Dark Lord took over Wizarding Britan. He sat, at the moment, in the Headmaster's chair at Hogwarts, thinking about the school and the students it contained. Much to the shock of everyone he actually allowed half-bloods and muggle-borns in still. But not before they made sure that the parents would never harm or leave their child or children and wife. Then everyone found out the truth about Dumbledore, they also learned about the two Weasley women and the youngest son along with the Granger girl were bad trouble, thanks to Ron's big mouth. It was then they learned about Dumbledore's plans for Harry Potter. Apparently once Harry finally killed the Dark Lord he, Dumbldore would either use plan A, plan B, or plan C. Plan A consisted of feeding Harry a Love Potion so he would fall in love with Ginny Weasley and marry her, and when they were married she would then kill Harry while he slept. Plan B consisted of Ginny seducing Harry to make love with her, become pregnant, then marry him and kill him and the child. Plan C consisted of Dumbledore killing him right after the battle and lie about why he did it. All of them were in on the plan but the others had no idea about it. Arthur Weasley then divorced his wife and disowned his youngest son and only daughter for thier treachery. They, along with Granger and Dumbledore were then shipped off to Askaban. They later found out that all of them were stealing money, books, and faimly heirlooms from all the Potter vaults.

...

Voldemort, or has he liked to be called, Tom, sat in thought of what would of happened had they been able to get to Potter in time. For Dumbledore had taken him before he was caught and transported him somewhere and then obliviated himself so they couldn't find out where he sent the boy. His last words before he took his last breath were "You Lose". No one understood what he was talking about seeing as they had just won. They didn't dwell on it, they spent a year and a half trying to find Potter before they gave up. While he thought of this he looked at the calender, it was the 30th of July.

"He'll be sixteen tomorrow," he muttered to himself, however his companions heard him.

"What was that, Tom?" Lucius Malfoy asked from where he was sitting in front of the desk with Severus Snape.

Tom looked at his two lovers with a raised eyebrow. They had been together for almost a year when they admitted they liked each other. Of course thanks to a ritual that wasn't dark and wouldn't transform his natural apperance, he got his twenty to thirty aged body may love his wife but not as a lover. They had divorced after they both had admitted their feelings for someone else. And Severus never was married or had a lover since he was still in his teen years.

"Yes, Tom, who are you talking about?" Severus asked with amusement lacing his voice as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh, just thinking about how, Potter, would be sixteen this year," he answered thier similar questions.

No sooner than the words left his mouth then a bright white light filled the entire room. Once the light died down and they could see again, did they see Fawks, Dumbledore's Phoneix. Lucius was the one to come out of his shock first.

"What is that blasted bird doing here, I thought it died with the old coot."

Tom, who had still been staring at the bird, answered his question/statement."Normally it should unless the bond was forced or the phoneix has a son/daughter or any family at all really."

"So let me get this straight he is still alive because he was forced into a bond and/or has family somewhere?" Severus asked with a hint of exasperation in his voice.

"Yes basically." Tom said as if it was the most natural thing in the world which it probaly was.

"Wonder why he didn't die with dumble bee?" Lucius asked aloud.

As soon as his question ended on his lips Fawks began to transform. He was tired of listening and not being able to reply to the questions and other things. When his transformation was done where the phoneix used to stand was a man about 6'3" tall, he had scarlet colored hair that reached his shoulders and a face that would belong to a model. His eyes were the same gold color as when he was in phoneix form. The others stared at him until Severus asked what was on all of their minds.

"Are you Fawks?" he asked.

"Yes I am, sorry I would have revealed myself earlier but Dumbledore kept me to weak to do so," he answered their question, "I want to answer some of your questions that you were wondering about earlier, is that alright?"

The others all nodded and sat down to learn what happened between him, Dumbledore, and Potter.

"Well to start off you all need to stand back up," Fawks said.

Severus looked at the phoneix now turned human, "And why do we need to do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because if you do not get up and hold onto me so I can take you to where Harry is, then Harry is going to die real soon!" he said.

As soon as the words left his mouth the others all jumped to their feet and each one of them took a hold of some part of Fawks. As soon as the last person grabbed Fawks' arm they disappeared in a blinding flash of gold light. They soon reappeared in what looked like a muggle park in the middle of a neighbor hood. The park itself was surounded by thick and tall trees.

"Where in the name of Merlin are we?" asked Lucius as he looked around.

Fawks turned his head to look at him, "We are in Surey, London,"he answered ,"we need to get to Harry's Aunt and Uncle's house right now!"

As soon as he said that he took off toward one of the houses that all looked the same. He ran until he reached a house with the number four on it. The door was blown off its hinges when Fawks reached it. He ran inside not waiting for the other three men. He raced up the stairs, he didn't stop until he reached a door that had too many locks and a catflap. He kicked the door down and went inside, by then everyone else had caught up to him. When everyone was inside they looked for Harry. They almost gave up when they didn't find him. That is until they heard something or someone whimper in pain from under the bed. They all looked to see a tiny, pure black kitten that had emerald green eyes.

"Harry!" Fawks shouted in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Voldemort reached underneath the bed and pulled the tiny kitten out. Both Lucius ans Severus stared at the scared little kitten, wondering how they never knew that Harry was an animagus.

"I wonder why he's a kitten?" Voldemort asked. (A.N. from now on after this sentence I will call Voldemort, Tom, hope you enjoy reading the rest of the story!)

"Lucius and I don't know, we didn't even know he was an animagus." said Severus still staring at the kitten in his lord/lover's hands.

Lucius looked at the kitten with a thoughtful look on his face,"You know he might not be a proficient animagus," said Lucius.

Severus looked at him, the shock from earlier wearing off, wondering what the hell he was talking about. He decided to voice his confusion,"What are you talking about?"

"You remember that our transfiguration teacher told us, that sometimes under great duress a wizard or with could accidently turn into their animagus form," he answered back.

Tom thought back and remembered that Lucius was right, wizards and witches did tend to do that. he looked down at the kitten and wondered what could have caused that to happen.

He looked back up at the other two and saw that they were thinking the exact same thing as him. Just then a loud yell was heard from downstairs.

"YOU BLOODY FREAK I'M COMING FOR YOU AND YOU BETTER BE NORMAL AGAIN OR I'LL DROWN YOU, LIKE I SHOULD HAVE DONE WHEN YOU WERE A SNIVELING BRAT!"

The three adult stared at the door and then at the kitten, who had started to shiver in fear.

"That's it we need to get him and ourselves out of hear, NOW!" Severus said but quietly screamed the last part. And with that all of them disaparrated back to the Hogwarts grounds and ran to the hospital wing to see Madam Promfrey for help. Tom had kept all the teachers on staff because they weren't with Dumbledore and his schemes. Madam Promfrey was just putting away some potions when she heard someone screaming her name from the hallway. She opened the double doors of the Infermery just in time for Tom, Lucius, and Severus run in and almost trip and fall down on each other.

"Poppy we need your help," said Tom holding the kitten out to her.

She looked at it for a bit before she answered them."You do know that I treat humans not animals, that's more Hagrid's thing,"she said.

"No, it's not an animal. It's HARRY!" Lucius told the women getting a little agitated.

Her eyes widened when she heard that name, she looked back at the kitten and put her hand over her mouth when she saw all of its injuries. She quickly got a hold of her self and snatched the kitten out of Tom's hands and laid him on one of the infermery beds. She quikly said the incantation to force him into his human form. She started crying when she saw the state he was in, she wiped her tears away before she summoned a piece of parchement and then said a spell to get a written account of all his outer and internal injuries that she would need to fix right away. Three hours later she was finally done and now had an uninjured Harry Potter sleeping peacefully on the infermery bed. Severus counted all the potioins that would need to be replaced, his eyes widened when he counted up to twenty and still wasn't done.

"I am going to be so busy this year," he mumbled to himself.

He looked back at the teen on the bed and his breath hitched at the sight before him. Tom and Lucius heard the hitch and looked to see what he was looking at and they stared along with him at what the saw. The three never did get a good look at Harry when Madam Promfrey changed him back, but now they did. There Harry Potter laid and the other three thought he was a vision of beauty. He was still short about four feet and eight inches tall if he stood up, his hair reached pass his knees and touched the floor gently. His face was heart-shaped with blood-red, cupid bow lips and long, lushious, black eyelashes. His hips curved nicely into a pert and full ass that trailed into mile-long legs that were smooth and hairless. All the girly features were balanced by the light muscles in his arms and legs. All in all the three of them thought he was perfect, even more so when they thought of his beautiful emerald green eyes. Madam Promfrey looked at all of them and had to stop herself before she laghed aloud when she saw their faces.

"Quit your drooling you three," she snapped and smirked when all thrr jumped, "don't you need to get back to your classes and you mister headmaster need to go up to your office and get the airbag named Fudge out of it."

With that she turned and left the room, but not before she told them they could come back and visit. Over the days of the next week and a half they each seperately came to visit when they had some free time. Harry did not wake for that week and a half but he was beginning to stir from his healing sleep. It was the first Friday of the Easter holidays and Severus, Lucius, and Tom were all off so they went and visited Harry in the hospital wing hoping he either was awake or that he would wake up if they were there. All three of them arrived in time to see someone standing over Harry's bed with a knife at his throat. They rushed over firing disarming and stunning spells as they went. Once the woman was taken care of they checked to see if Harry was alright only to see that he wasn't on the bed. They looked for him and finally found him in a corner with Madam Pomfrey trying to get him out with no such luck. After making sure the woman was bound they went to try and help Poppy with getting Harry out of the corner. This proved to be quite easy because when Harry saw Severus he ran out of the corner he was in and attached himself to Severus's arm not letting go and hiding behind his back. Severus, even though he was disturbed that Harry trusted him more than Poppy, was amused by how he was acting so cute. He thought this because Harry kept peeking at Lucius and Tom every once and a while until he finally relaxed enough to come out from behind the man he was hiding behind.

"Well if you have done with your hiding, please get up on the bed, Mr. Potter," Madam Pomfrey asked in a kind and gentle tone. Harry looked at her for a little while contemplating wether she was to be trusted or not. After awhile he shuffled to the bed that he got off of and sat down, he still hadn't let go of Severus's arm yet so he was draged over to the bed to. Madam Pomfrey cast more scans to see if she missed any, when she found that he was completely healed she nodded.

"Now Mr. Potter I am oing to call a house elf to bring you some broth and bread to eat," she held her hand up when the other three adults in the room started to protest, "he will need to start out easy instead of eating a big meal full of real rich foods. His stomach won't be able to handle it and it would just cause a set back instead of helping him. Now Mr. Potter take this potion before you eat and you should be able to get all of what is sent for you down."

With that she handed him a potion and went to go call a house elf. Once he gulped the potion down he looked around the hospital wing to see if it was just like he remembered it. Despite there being to or three more beds there was only one thing different, over his bed was a plaque that had his name and all of the dates he was in the hospital wing on it. Harry stared at it with horrified awe, he couldn't believe she actually did what she threatened to do for years when he went to Hogwarts. Severus, Lucius, and Tom watched has he looked around the room and almost laughed when they saw his eyes grow wide when they landed on the plaque above his bed. They didn't want to bring up what happened at his relatives house but they knew they had to. Tom and Lucius looked at Severus asking him silently if he would be the on to ask instead of them. Severus saw the look and almost groaned aloud instead he just mumbled under his breath about cowards and why couldn't they do it. He grabbed Harry's chin and turned his head s he was looking at him instead of the plaque.

"Harry what happened when Dumbledore took you back to your relatives before we could get to you?" he asked in a gentle voice so not to scare him.

Harry tooka deep breath so he could calm his frantic heart beat and began to tell them what happened, "When Dumbledore came to get me I didn't know what was going on, since my fifth year when Sirius almost died alng with Remus I never trusted him again. When he came and got me all he did was grab my hand stuff something in it and said his favorite sayin 'For the greater good' I didn't realize it was a portkey until I landed on the lawn of my realatives house puking my guts up," he stopped to eat his broth and bread that had arrived a few minutes ago then started back up when he was done, "Aunt Petunia wasn't there and neither was Dudley I was confused as to where they were. My ...Vernon said they were on vacation of course you know what happened after that seeing as you have seen ll the scars, bruises, and burns that that man gave me. Well my aunt came home with my cousin and when she saw the state I was in she went balistics, that threw me off because even though she wasn't really mean to me she was still with her husband about what she thought of me. They then ot into an argument, this time my aunt didn't back down and it was also the first time my uncle has ever hit her. When she recovered from the shock of being hit she took me and Dudley out of the house and divorced Vernon the next day. They went to court and oddly enough he didn't fight for custody of Dudley but he did for me. Well he and Aunt Petunia fought for it unfortunatly he won. Took me back and gave me a really bad beating. And the rest you know," he finished rather quickly at the end.

They looked at each other over his head, what he said explained the injured body they found but not why he was a kitten when they found him. This time it was Tom who asked why this was because Severus had a look that said 'I am not asking again and if you make me you are going to be on the couch for a week' and Lucius wasn't even looking at them.

"So, Harry, can you tell us why you were a kitten when we found you?" he asked in a calm voice despite how angry he was at the muggle man.

Unfortunatly Harry still tensed up at the question, Severus feeling him tense up began rubbing his arms to calm him down. Harry calmed slightly but not all the way, he took another deep breath and then told them why he was in his animagus form.

"Vernon had made sexual moves toward me, you know inappropriate touches and stuff but never farther than that. Then one night he came home drunk and tries to t...to r...ra...rape me, but my magic lashed out at him and turned me into a kitten. He didn't try again because he couldn't and I thank Merlin for that."

When he finished all three males magic went haywire and suffocated the air around them with it. Harry whimpered and snuggled back into Severus's back that was enough for them to get a control on their magic so they wouldn't scare him anymore. Severus drew Harry out from behind him and sat him on his lap rubbing his back while he rcked him gently. They continued to visit him and just talking about nonconsequential things. Sometimes they would accidently bring up a topic that would bring back bad memories and they would quickly get off that topic without seeming like they were trying to do it. It wasn't Until about five weeks later that Harry was healthy enough to leave the hospital wing and when he was allowed to he bolted from the bed and ran out of there like he a hell hound snapping at his feet. But he didn't leave without saying thank you to Madam Pomfrey and giving her a hug first.

Yeah that's it for chapter 2 sorry if it is too short. And yes I do believe that is a cliff hanger. I would like to send a special thanks to all of those that are still reading my stories though I haven't updated soon. So thank you all of you who like my story.

Oh, and in chapter 3 you get to find out what happened to Fawks and where he disappered to.

Bye bye now!


	3. Finding Out the Truth

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K Rowling. I do however own the character crazy knife lady because I made her up.)

Chapter 3

Tom was in a Teacher's meeting along with Severus and Lucius and all the other teachers when suddenly Fawks flashed in his human form right behind Lucius. Fawks shot Tom a mischevious grin before leaning toward Lucius and blowing in his ear. Lucius jumped in his seat and looked behind him and saw Fawks doubled over laughing really hard. He looked back at his lovers to see that both of them were trying to hold in their chuckles but failing horribly. He huffed a bit but he did smile after he was done being grumpy. Tom turned to Fawks after he finally got his laughing under control, "So where did you disappear to after we got Harry from his relatives house?" he asked. Fawks pulled something out of his sleeve, it was pure white and fluffy.

"I was getting this for Harry, I thought he might want her since he hasn't seen her in a long time," he said just has the fluffy thing started to move and reveal that it was an owl.

Lucius stared at it trying to remeber where he had seen the owl before when it suddenly hit him, "That's Harry's owl isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Fawks said.

Suddenly the door flew open and Harry came barreling through he took one look at his owl in Fawks' hand before quickly taking her into his hands and gently hugging her all the while shouting, "Hedwig, Hedwig" over and over again. While Harry was doing that Hedwig was cooing at him respectively. All of the adults shared a small smile at this tiny reunion, they hadn't seen Harry so happy in a long time. Harry was so happy he didn't notice Tom trying to get his attention after telling everyone that the meeting was over and the next one would be in two weeks on Thursday. When all the teachers were gone and Harry gave a hug to Professer McGonagall and it was only Tom and his lovers that were in the room, Harry gave them his full attention while holding Hedwig close.

"Harry, do you want us to call your godfathers? I have already informed them of us finding you," Tom asked.

Harry nodded his head, his godfathers were the two people he wanted to see the most. "But before you do that, who was the crazy knife lady that tried to kill me?" he asked. Tom shuffled through some papers on his desk before pulling out a piece from the pile.

"Her name is Katherine Dutchum, she was a Ravenclaw student a few years below you when you were in school. She had aced all her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s we couldn't find any reason she would have to kill you, do you know why she would want you gone?" Tom asked after he gave the information. Harry wracked his brain until he remembered something, "When we were still friends Hermione had a Ravenclaw friend named Kat, but I don't know if that was only a nickname of if that was her full name. It would explain why she would try to kill me if she was still friends with Hermione," he said nodding when he thought about it more.

"Yes it would explain why she did it but not how she got in the school since she graduated a year ago. Unless she is part of the Board of Goveners or she has a sibling in the school she shouldn't be here. And I can assure you that she isn't on the Board as I am and we haven't got any new members in the last fifteen years," Lucius told them while sipping on some tea that he had a house elf fetch for him earlier. Tom nodded his head then sat behind his desk and shuffling through some more papers on his desk looking for something. Harry felt it got a little too quiet for his liking and decided to talk to Severus as Fawks had flashed back into his phoneix form and looked to be asleep on his perch.

"So what have you been doing since I vanished?" he asked with a smile.

Severus looked at him for a little bit before answering, "After we couldn't find you we all tried to get back into our normal routine of things. Unfortunatly no one has been happy with you being gone, expecially that mutt and the wolf. They about drove me insane you have no idea how many potions I had to pour down their idiotic throats before the were themselves again. The mutt still has nightmares on certain occasions."

Harry looked at him worried that his godfathers weren't going to be alright when he met them. Severus saw his face and put his worries to ease, "Don't worry brat, they're fine. I said on occasion not every two days."

Harry relaxed a bit but he was still worried. He was brought out of his talk with Severus when Tom gave a shout of triumph. They looked over to where he was and saw that he was holding up a file filled to the brim with paper. Some of the pieces were sticking out at odd angles. Harry looked at it and wondered if the person who wrote that had cramps in their hands still.

"What the bloody hell is that and who wrote it?" Harry asked with his mouth hanging open. Lucius leaned over and with two fingers pushed his mouth closed, "You'll catch flies doing that and trust me flies do not taste good. I know because I had the unfortunate event of eating one because I was yawning in a meeting one time and it flew in my mouth," he said with a frown.

Harry looked a bit green at that and asked him to never tell him that again, he looked back to Tom when he heard him clear his throat for their attention.

"Now that I have your attention this big old file is actually a medium size book of rules," he said and then continued on pretending to not notice their looks of disbelief when he said the book was medium sized, " as to who wrote it, every headmaster since the Founders made this school, has added rules to it, well almost every headmaster. Dumbledore never did add anything he did however try to scratch out a lot of the rules already in the book. He was able to scratch out the corprel punishments and most of the ridiculus rules that were made by incompetent headmasters before him; however, there is one in here that he tried to scratch out but didn't get to scratch out the entire thing just half."

Tom sat the book on the desk and pulled out his wand and pointed it at the rule that was half way scratched out and said, "Reparo." The entire book shone gold befre the rule was clear for them to read, they all leaned over the book to read the rule.

_**" All of the Founders shall have their potraits displayed in the Great Hall and all of their possessions shall be displayed in their respective house dormitories" **_was the part that had been scratched out. They read the part that Dumbledore wasn't able to scratch out, _**" All founder heirs are to be informed of who they are and what they inheireted upon being found, all family heirlooms are aloud to be used. No one can confenscate said heirlooms. Should this rule not be followed, you will be punished severly."**_

Harry read the rule twice , _why would Dumbledore erase this rule?_ he wondered confused.

Severus saw the confused look on Harry's face and smiled softly before saying, " He probably tried to erase it so he wouldn't have to inform the heirs of their heritages and so the founders wouldn't be able to recongnise them either."

Harry looked like he understood, but there was still something that was bothering him, " But why would he not want to inform them of their hritages?" he asked as he turned his head to look at Severus. " Because if he didn't inform them, they wouldn't claim their fortunes," Tom answered for Severus, once they both looked at him he continued, " If the heirs to the founders don't lay claim to their heritages the headmaster/headmistress can claim the money as their own. Honest heads would usually use for the school, but Dumbledor would have tried to use it for himself most likely."

Harry thought about and mentally nodded when he understood what where saying. Tom snapped the book shut, startling them all out of their thoughts, and put the book back on the book shelf. As soon as he let go of the book the whole castle started to shake lightly and flash a rainbow of different colors. Then almost as soon as it started it stopped, Harry looked around and wonder what happened. " Man, it is good to be back," said a male voice behind all of them. Everyone whipped around so fast they all almost had whiplash and Harry tripped on his hair, he fell with a dull thud. Severus and Lucius helped him back up while Tom looked on worriedly as they checked for injuries.

" Oh, the poor dear!" a women's voice said close to where they heard the male's voice. Once everyone was situated, and the others made sure that Harry wouldn't trip again, they looked at what startled them to begin with. There on the wall behind the headmaster's desk and chair was a portrait with two men and two women. The were all sitting in comfy, armchairs around a roaring fire. The first man fathest away from the fire and closest to the edge of the painting had broad shoulders and a muscled body. His ruby, red hair fell to his shoulders in calm waves and his dark brown eyes held a slight tinge of red around the pupil. Beside him was another man that had a lean build and curly, black hair that went to his waist and curled at the ends. He had silver eyes that shined with hidden cunning, across from him sat a woman with with straight, black hair that went just below her shoulders and yellow eyes that held compassion. She had a slim build and a small bosom while the woman next to her had a bigger build and a large bosom. She had dark blue hair that was held up in a bun, and bronze eyes that had a twinkle that told of her intelligenence. Harry thought she reminded him of Professor McGonagall except she didn't look as severe as the professor did. All of them were wearing different colored clothing, the red-haired man wore robes of gold and the other wore green colored robes. The women both wore black robes, the only difference was that there was blue and gold lace on the hems of the sleeves, collars, and the ends of their robes.

At the moment the black haired woman was stretching with her arms above her, when she was done she settled back into her armchair. The man with red hair jumped out of his chair and went to the middle of the portrait, he looked around the office until his eyes landed on Harry.

" You okay there, laddie?," he asked.

Harry nodded his head slightly, before he sat up and asked what everyone else was wanting to ask, " Sorry if this sounds rude but, who are you?" he asked with a little uncertainty, he didn't know if this would offend the four people in the painting.

Instead of being offended the man laughed loudly as if that was the funniest thing someone had asked him. He continued to laugh until the blue-haired woman scolded him, " Godric, will you cut that out and tell them already before me or Salazar does it for you."

Harry's eyes wemt wide as the woman said this.

"Wait you mean, you and the other three people are the founders?" he asked her still wide eyed as she nodded her head.

The other men in the room stared at the portrait, they would have still been stairing at it if it wasn't for the floo flairing up and Sirius and Remus came out of it. Well more like stumbling because Sirius in his infinite wisdom had decided to run through the floo and grab Remus' hand to pull him with. They both would have fallen had it not been for Remus' werewolf senses and caught them both before either one of them could fall. As soon as Sirius was able to stand on his own he looked around the room, when his eyes landed on Harry he ran and glomped him. Harry squeaked before he hugged his godfather just as tightly back.

" God! I missed you, pup!" Sirius whispered as he hugged his godson. Soon both of them felt another pair of arms wram around both of them, they looked up to see Remus hugging them with a small smile on his lips. They stayed like this until someone coughed to get there attention, when they looked around they saw both of the women in the portrait glaring at Severus, who had an innocent look on his face, while the other males were trying to stop from laughing or snickering. But Sirius knew that Snape was the one to blame for making that cough, he wasn't fooled one bit. However he decided that it wasn't worth it to put up a fight, instead he sat on the couch with Remus and Harry. He looked at everyone there, that's when he saw the portrait and when he did his jaw dropped. So did Remus' when he decided to look at what had caused Sirius to drop his.

" Merlin, how did you four get back? I could of sworn Dumbledore had gotten rid of you guys after you had tried to tell Lily and James that they were missing a mate." Sirius yelled after coming out of his shock. He then got hit on the arm by Remus who had sensetive hearing.

I know it is a cliffie, but hey where would the world be if we didn't have them. There wouldn't be any suspense, any way MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I hope you have a wonderful year! AND I will try to update chap. 4 soon!


	4. 4 Author Note (Please Read)

Konichiwa minna! I have to tell you, my supportive readers, that in two months time I will finally update both of my stories. I hope you guys and girls will love them when they have been posted.

Gomenasai for taking soooo long to update new computers big time.

Ah, before I forget thank you HuskyWalker, yaoigirl22, slayer of destiny, and so many others for always updating on your own stories as well as giving me your support!

ARIGATO!


End file.
